JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Cold Wilderness
by bisgerino
Summary: After his mother is kidnapped, Joshua Joestar travels to Kyoto, Japan in order to find the kidnapper, who only left a card saying "Shutendoji has come".
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Note - This is not set in the original universe or the Part 7/8 universe.

Prologue

Meet Joshua Joestar. An American teenager who had been living a normal life in Pennsylvania. He had his friends around the place, but for the most part, he enjoyed to stay at home, reading. Until one fateful day, he was out with his friend, Fusili Zeppeli.

They had been walking around, not quite going anywhere, but also not staying in one place.

Finally, Joshua asked "Hey, Fusili. Where exactly are we going?"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll tell you when we get there." Fusili answered, sneaking a smirk without Joshua seeing.

After another 20 minutes, they made it to an alley.

"Hey, Fusili. Isn't this where all the creeps and thugs hang out?"

In response to this, Fusili punched Joshua around the face and a big, burly man grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"What the hell is this?" Joshua shouted, surprised that his friend would do this.

"You see, JoJo, you've been making a bit of money recently. So, me and my little friends here want some of it. Be warned. I don't want to hurt you, but these people hold no such values." Fusili replied, a contorted grin on his face.

The burly man shouted in Joshua's ear, spitting in his face. "Alright kid, hand over the cash!" Now, you'd think a boy of his age would be afraid of this. Quite the opposite, actually. All he felt was anger. Anger towards Fusili for betraying his trust. Anger towards himself for trusting him in the first place. The rage built up inside of him, until all of a sudden, it seemed to burst out of him in some sort of ghostly fist. The man stumbled back, screaming. "MY FUCKING FACE! IT'S BURNING! YOU LITTLE SHIT! DIE!"

Stand Stats

Stand - Cold Desert

Stand Master - Joshua Joestar

Abilities - Punching barrage, high strength, can drastically raise or lower the temperature of anything.

Stand Stats

Strength - A

Speed - B

Range - A

Durability - C

Precision - B

Potential - B

Joshua looked down at his hands. What had he done? He hadn't hit the man. Also, why were there burn marks on his face.

What was this thing in front of him? It was white down one side and red on the other and had a belt on. It also seemed to be covered in paper over its legs and groin and spines on its arms. There was no time. The man was coming with a knife.

Joshua swiftly dodged out of the way, before attacking again, this time with a barrage. "VARAVARAVARAVARAVARAVARAVARAVARA... VARAAAAAAAA!" he shouted, as a hole seeping with blood appeared in the man's chest and he hit the wall. He also seemed to be partly frozen.

As he turned to fight the rest, he saw everyone else had gone, except Fusili, who mockingly waved, calling for some cops who were around the area. Joshua realised he couldn't stick around here, so he ran back home. "MOM!" he shouted "I THINK THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME!"

There was no response. Joshua walked into his mother's room. She wasn't there. Instead, there was a note on her bed. It read "Shutendoji has come... Find your mother in Kyoto, Japan.. If you have the guts."

Joshua felt himself filling with rage again, using the ghost to light the note on fire, before realising he should probably go to the airport ASAP.

The boy packed his bags, grabbed his passport and caught a taxi to the airport. He was prepared for an adventure.

A very, very bizarre adventure.


	2. Chapter 2 - Smooth Criminal

Some Clarification - Joshua and Fusili had been friends since childhood but Fusili started mixing with the wrong crowd and wanted the money Joshua had been making from his part time job.

The plane landed in Kyoto. As Joshua looked around, all he could see were huge crowds of people walking around.

The city was beautiful but there was no time to wait. He had to go to the police station to ask if they knew about Shutendoji and to report a kidnapping.

Unbeknown to Joshua, a shifty man had been following him around. He wore a cloak and a mask to protect his identity. As soon as Joshua got close to the police station, he struck, summoning his stand to attack the boy.

Joshua turned around after being hit in the head. "What the hell's your problem?" he asked, not wanting this.

The man replied "I can't let you do that, unfortunately." His Stand had bronze chainmail on and carried an axe. It was green underneath with blue features. The most striking feature, however, was its four arms.

Joshua didn't think anyone else would have one of those ghosts too. "Wait, you've got one of those things too?" He summoned Cold Desert.

"It's called a Stand." said the mystery man. "And mine, Smooth Criminal is the best you'll ever find!" All of a sudden, the stand created a clone of itself! "Now, prepare to die, boy!"

Stand Name - Smooth Criminal

Stand Master - ???

Abilities - Quick response time, can clone self and fuse with clones to increase power.

Stats

Power - B

Speed - A

Range - D

Durability - E

Precision - C

Potential - B

"There is a reason for my attacking you today. However, I doubt you'll be alive long enough to know. Smooth Criminal, attack!" The clone attacked Cold Desert, hitting it in the shoulder, causing blood to fly out from Joshua's own shoulder. Cold Desert then retaliated, attempting to punch the clone, which then joined back up with the original.

Joshua tried attacking again, but it split into two. "Just give up." said the man, laughing. "You can't win." Finally, he finished it off with an axe swing to the chest, leaving Joshua on the ground, defeated. The man walked off, triumphantly.

"Hey, I think he's waking up." said a strange female voice. Joshua woke up to find himself in an unfamiliar building, with his injury bandaged up. There were also two people in the room - one boy about his age with messy black hair and a girl slightly younger who had glasses and long, brown hair. They were both in school uniforms.

The boy spoke up. "So you're finally awake. You were in a mess when we found you."

Joshua didn't listen. "Where.. is he? The... stand user?"

The girl replied "So you're a Stand user as well? I thought me and Akahito were the only ones."

Akahito responded "Oh, I suppose we better introduce ourselves. My name's Akahito Nonomura and this is my sister Harukichi."

Joshua didn't really seem to care about this. "Yeah, whatever," he said, "but do you know about Shutendoji?"

The siblings looked at other in shock before Harukichi gave a response. "He's been committing atrocities all over the city. We definitely know him."

"Well I'm looking for him. He kidnapped my mother." said Joshua

"We'll help." Akahito responded. "We're Stand users, so we should have a chance. Speaking of Stands, I suppose we should show you ours.."

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Smash Mouth Part 1

"Hold on." Harukichi interrupted. "Maybe we should show Joshua around the city first."

"Alright, sounds good." Akahito replied, shrugging." The three explored the large city, the siblings showing Joshua all the landmarks he needed to know. Kyoto seemed too brilliant for words, with all its towering buildings. Eventually, they stopped at a café.

It wasn't too busy inside. There were very few people there. A young couple, a family, one old woman and a man who was blind in one eye. He seemed quite scruffy, wearing a torn up coat. The three ordered drinks while watching the news on TV.

The scruffy man was named Zoroku Sojito, known in the underground drug trade as Crow Counter. Arrested 30 times and stayed in jail less than 48 hours each time. He had received word from his boss, Shutendoji that the siblings on his trail, the Nonomuras, would arrived at this café and to dispose of them. As soon as they walked in, he noticed a foreign man with them. Seemingly American.

Zoroku called Shutendoji. "Hey, boss, the kids are here. They're with some American man. Doesn't seem like a Stand user. Okay, I'll dispose of them now."

He began analysing the situation. There was a lot of range before Akahito and the TV. He'd have to stage an accident to get the boy over. Then, the plan could get into action.

He pretended to fall off his chair, bringing the table crashing down with him. Akahito came over, asking "Hey, are you alright?"

The half blind man looked up. "Oh yes, I'm fine. However, I doubt you'll be when Smash Mouth is done with you."

An arm seemed to reach out from the screen of the television. Before Joshua and Haru could even process what was going on, Akahito was there on TV. However, it seemed like no one else could see him, striking the screen from the inside, desperately trying to escape.

Stand - Smash Mouth

Stand User - Zoroku Sojito (Crow Counter)

Ability - To pull people inside TVs and attack them.

Stats

Strength - C

Speed - C

Range - E

Durability - B

Precision - B

Potential - D

The man followed Akahito inside the TV, the arm that pulled him in taking form into a humanoid shape, covered in TV static with a television as a head. "Just what the hell is this?" asked Akahito, angrily. "And who are you?"

"My name.. is Crow Counter. You may have heard it before." he responded. "I am the biggest name in the drug trade and an associate of the most powerful person in the city, hell, maybe the country, Shutendoji! You've been causing him some trouble so I thought I should deal with you now using my Stand, Smash Mouth!"

Meanwhile, Joshua and Haru were unable to fathom what had just happened, even though they had heard everything through the TV audio. "So he's in the TV with that blind man, who works for Shutendoji. Dammit. That must mean he knew we would come here." Haru said, trying to think of a way to free her brother.

"It seems like only we can see this. All the non-Stand users just see and hear the news." Joshua responded, also racking his brain.

Akahito looked around. On one side was the screen showing the news and on the other was the café outside. "I do hope you don't power this TV off, Harukichi Nonomura!" said Zoroku, now talking directly to the girl. "I want you to witness your brother dying slowly, instead of him simply being unplugged. That wouldn't be fun."

Akahito laughed. "I gotta admit, you got the jump on me. Unfortunately, I doubt the jump will last much longer. For you see, that sad excuse for a Stand pales in comparison to mine. See for yourself! Come to me... Spaghetti Junction!"

All of a sudden, the boy was wearing some armour and gauntlets over his arms. "This armour you see here.. this is my Stand!"

Stand - Spaghetti Junction

Stand User - Akahito Nonomura

Ability - Causes people to lose all control of their limbs.

Stats

Strength - A

Speed - F (Incapable of movement)

Range - D

Durability - B

Precision - C

Potential - B

Akahito rushed at Smash Mouth, drawing his arm back, about to land a blow when a hypnotic pattern appeared on its head, distracting the boy and causing him to lower his guard. The Stand inched towards him, about to attack when Akahito broke free and blocked it, returning it with a punch that would break a normal man's ribs. Zoroku coughed up a lot of blood. "Y-you son of a bitch! That hurt!" he exclaimed.

He tried sending his stand to attack again. Surprisingly, Akahito didn't do anything to dodge. This is because he was safe in the knowledge that the attack would miss. And miss, it did. The punch that was thrown curved past his head.

"That is Spaghetti Junction's ability. You and your Stand have lost all control of your limbs." Sure enough, when Zoroku tried running over, he fell to the ground. During that time, Smash Mouth had been throwing punches behind Akahito until finally, one connected, sending the boy flying.

On the outside, Joshua and Haru were trying to talk the bartender into giving them the remote. Eventually, it worked when they threatened him. As Zoroku stood over Akahito, they changed the channel to the sports match. Suddenly, the boy fell out of the TV, bruised and bleeding. "What was that guy's deal?" he said, standing up. Joshua, Haru and Akahito decided to go home, not wanting any more trouble. Unfortunately, Zoroku had stayed in the TV and was now en route to another one.

The TV at the Nonomura household.

 _ **\--To Be Continued**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Smash Mouth Part 2

Joshua, Akahito and Harukichi walked out of the café after their horrific experience with Zoroku Sojito, also known as Crow Counter with his terrifying Stand, Smash Mouth. It seemed Akahito had managed to fight him off until the channel was changed, but there was no telling if he would still give chase.

They stumbled into the Nonomura house. It had just turned dark outside, the stars illuminating the blackness of the sky. "Hey, mom, we're back!" called Akahito.

A woman walked through the doorway. Her name was Aiko Nonomura, Akahito and Haru's mother. "Hi, Akahito!" she called back. "Who's this?" she asked, looking at Joshua.

Haru replied "This is Joshua Joestar. He ended up here and got attacked and now doesn't have anywhere to stay. Can he stay here?"

"He can stay in the spare room. I'm making curry for dinner." replied Aiko, focusing on her cooking. The siblings took Joshua to his room, where he placed his bags, before going downstairs again.

Meanwhile, Zoroku had been travelling between TVs until he came to the jackpot. He was almost at the Nonomura household's TV, where he would use Smash Mouth's other ability - messing with the TV itself. He would make it seem like the TV was out of batteries, hoping that Joshua and Akahito would go buy some so he could kill Harukichi. It was a foolproof plan. Aiko Nonomura was not a Stand user, so there was no problem there. She wouldn't be able to see what was going on.

Joshua and the siblings sat in front of the TV, talking about what they could do to pursue Shutendoji. "So, what did Crow Counter mean by you causing trouble for him?" asked Joshua.

"We've been doing some digging about his life. Trying to find out his real name, address, et cetera. No luck so far. He likes to keep this stuff on the down-low." replied Akahito.

Zoroku put his plan into action. He messed with the TV. When Haru tried to press a button on the remote, nothing was working. However, it was happening. They just couldn't see that it was as Smash Mouth was blocking it. "Batteries must be dead." said Haru. "Can you two go get some more? I'll try and fix it from here."

Joshua and Akahito went out for batteries and Zoroku finally saw his chance. Smash Mouth reached out from the TV and attempted to grab Haru.

The girl knew something like this would happen and dodged backwards. "You don't give up, do you, Crow Counter?" she said, mockingly.

The man came out of the TV with his Stand and attempted to run outside. Without a victim in the TV, his power was useless. As soon as he got outside, he felt himself unable to move as something kept moving in a circle around him, blocking his path. This was Haru's Stand - Blur.

Stand - Blur

Stand User - Harukichi (Haru) Nonomura

Abilities - Can move at the speed of sound

Stats

Strength - D

Speed - S

Range - E

Durability - D

Precision - B

Potential - B

Haru followed him outside, Blur landing itself on her shoulder. It was shaped like a bird, specifically a sparrow of some kind and was wearing a waistcoat. It was also green and purple. "This, Crow Counter.. is my Stand, Blur! Let me tell you how this is gonna go. I'm gonna beat the shit out of you, and then you'll tell me how you knew we'd be at the café."

Zoroku would have laughed, but he was severely weakened outside the TV. He ordered Smash Mouth to attack, but Blur dodged with ease, attacking with a rush. Whenever Zoroku attempted to trace it using sound, the Stand had already moved and kept on attacking.

The man stepped back in shock. "How.. is it so fast?" he called out, surprised.

"And now, Crow Counter, for my final move!" Haru called out, as Blur attached itself onto Smash Mouth. "HURRICANE TOSS! YAAAAAAAAAAAYURA!" The Stand spun itself around at extremely high speeds, taking the other with it. Eventually, Blur detached, sending Smash Mouth flying and Zoroku Sojito lying on the floor, bleeding.

At that moment, Akahito and Joshua arrived. "Haru! What happened?" they called out, running down the street. "Oh, hey guys." she replied. "We don't need batteries. It was this asshat all along." She kicked his body. "Now, will you tell us how you knew we'd be there, or do we have to use more force.

Zoroku laughed. However, it was not one of joy, but evil. "You think I'd betray Shutendoji? You're crazy. I'd rather die."

In fact, that was indeed what happened. The man pulled a revolver from his pocket and blew his own brains out. Joshua threw the corpse in the dumpster before they all went back inside for dinner.

That was the day when Joshua Joestar, Akahito Nonomura and Harukichi Nonomura realised that they were not going to be safe. That Shutendoji would follow them wherever they went and send more lackeys. Crow Counter was only the first. As much as they tried to relax, they knew that more were on the way. And of course, the man who attacked Joshua was still on the prowl.

 _ **\--To Be Continued**_

 **Preview! (and mini thank you)**

Hey, it's me, Bisgit, the author of this story. First of all, thanks for reading the first arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Cold Wilderness! (I know my writing sucks.) Remember, new chapters come out every Saturday and Sunday every week! Thanks again, and I'll pass it to Joshua for the preview!

 **Joshua here! Next time, while we're still recovering from Crow Counter's attack, we notice something strange while out grocery shopping! Everyone seems to be under some kind of mind control! This must be the work of a Stand! But who could it be? Wait, is that a raccoon? Join us next time!**

 **Next Chapter - "Down with the Sickness!"**


	5. Chapter 5 - Down with the Sickness

**Quick note from Bisgerino - Sorry about the lack of chapter yesterday, I'll be putting another one out sometime this week to make up for it.** It had been 24 hours after the incident with Zoroku Sojito and his troublesome Stand, Smash Mouth. After struggling to fend him off, he eventually committed suicide to avoid giving any information on Shutendoji.

"Kids!" called out Aiko Nonomura. "I need you to head to the store and get some groceries."

"Okay, Mom, we'll go in a minute." replied Akahito.

Akahito, his sister Harukichi and Joshua Joestar were all gathered together to discuss anything about Shutendoji they could think of. However, none of them had been able to come up with anything. During the session, however, Joshua came up with a name for his stand - Cold Desert.

They left the house, making their way to the store in town to get food for at home.

Meanwhile, Shutendoji was sitting in his hidden base, the people he'd kidnapped in the next room over, being guarded by one of his most trusted servants.

A subordinate walked into the room. "This had better be good, or I'll kill you." said Shutendoji. "Well, uh, sir, it's about..." The man was shaking, not quite knowing how to put this. "It's about Crow Counter, sir. He's dead. Blew his own brains out.

Shutendoji was silent for a few seconds. "Sir, I really thi-" The subordinate was interrupted by a sudden gunshot. "You hear that, you fucking lowlife? The sound of that gunshot." Shutendoji walked towards him. "You better get used to it. Next time you come in with more news like this, I'm shooting you here and now. Do you understand me?" he asked.

"Y-yes sir.." he said quietly, looking at the floor. "Look at me when you speak to me. I said, do you fucking understand me?" he repeated, murder in his eyes. "YES SIR!" the subordinate replied, still shaking with nerves. All of a sudden, he let out a blood-curdling scream after Shutendoji cut off two of his fingers. "Keep that as a warning." he said. "Now get out of my sight." He sat back down. "I hope to God that the damned raccoon doesn't fail."

The raccoon that had been mentioned was named Whiskei and was skulking around the city, eating trash out of trash cans and just being a public nuisance, like any normal raccoon. However, this one was very different. It was actually being mind controlled by a Stand. Its own Stand, that Whiskei did not even know that he had. It allowed the raccoon to continue acting by itself until it saw a moment where it should step in.

The Stand itself was a bunch of pink creatures that looked like fleas. They could duplicate to make enough to create a full sized human. All throughout the day, Whiskei had been running around, with a couple of fleas jumping off at every human in sight, in order to build an army for Shutendoji. Eventually, it came across the jackpot. Our three heroes.

They had just exited the store and as soon as they stepped outside, they noticed people acting strangely. "Be sharp, guys." said Haru. "There's something wrong here." All of a sudden, every single person began running at the group.

Stand - Down with the Sickness

Stand User - Whiskei

Abilities - Mind control and duplication.

Stats

Strength - The strength of whoever they control

Speed - C

Range - A (Mind control range) - Can keep target mind controlled no matter how far they are from Whiskei. C (Jumping range.)

Durability - E

Precision - B

Potential - B

Akahito was first to summon his stand, punching everyone who came near with Spaghetti Junction, causing their legs to give way. Blur was flying around, using Hurricane Spin on whatever it could and Cold Desert was freezing everyone in sight.

Still, the people kept coming, not stopping for anything. "This must be the work of a Stand!" Akahito exclaimed, fighting off as many people as possible.

Whiskei climbed onto a roof above them and jumped down onto Akahito, scratching his face. While he was dealing with the raccoon, a few fleas jumped off and landed on him, putting him under their control. All of a sudden, he turned on Joshua and threw a punch when Cold Desert blocked it. "What the hell are you doing, Akahito?" Joshua asked.

"We need to get out of here!" Haru said as she and Joshua ran somewhere else. They hid in a storage container somewhere near the store and talked about what they could do. "First things first, we need to find out who the Stand user is." said Haru, thinking. "The raccoon." said Joshua. "Akahito went under mind control after that raccoon appeared. It must be the user."

"You'd be right." said a voice nearby. Joshua and Haru exited the container to find a huge creature staring them in the eye. It looked like some kind of wild dog and was completely pink. "We are the stand. Our name is.. Down with the Sickness! We inhabit the body of that pitiful raccoon to create an army for Shutendoji using mind control. The raccoon doesn't know we exist. He may be our user, but we're the ones in control. Now die!" it said.

"Haru, go find Akahito and the rest. I'm presuming they're no longer under mind control. I'll stay here." Joshua said, summoning his Stand to fight. "Cold Desert, attack!"

Cold Desert hit the ground, freezing it, hoping to stop the creature but instead it jumped up and struck, fleas jumping off towards Joshua and his Stand and being burnt up. After they were burnt, more were duplicated as if no damage has been done.

Whiskei winced in pain. He now had a small hole in him from some of Down with the Sickness being burnt up. Joshua kept on attacking, heating up as many surfaces as possible to try and catch the Stand out.

"It's useless!" said Down with the Sickness, as all the fleas separated and ran at Cold Desert. As it hit the floor, trying to light them all ablaze, it turned back into a dog and jumped up, landing on Cold Desert and getting the separate fleas to bite it. Joshua felt the pain too, as the bites seemed to happen on his own chest. Eventually, Joshua's stand landed a punch, freezing some in place before punching them all, creating more holes on Whiskei's body.

"What's.. happening?" said the enemy Stand. "I'm getting weaker? Don't tell me that damn raccoon is taking damage." Joshua suddenly had a realisation. "I got it!" he said. "You just revealed your own weakness! If I keep hitting you, I may not be able to destroy you, but I can get my allies to destroy the raccoon! When that happens, you'll die along with it!"

Cold Desert continued attacking while Joshua called out "Akahito! Haru! Attack the raccoon! The Stand is gathered here so it can't protect it!" He turned back to the Stand, which was slowly getting weaker as Haru and Akahito used their Stands to attack Whiskei. "Now, prepare to feel the wrath of Cold Desert!"

"VARAVARAVARAVARAVARAVARAVARAVARAVARAVARAVARAVARAVARAVARAVARAVARAVARAVARAVARA...VAAAAARAAAAAAA!"

The Stand split up, slowly burning as the body of Whiskei lay dead, riddled with holes and beaten to death.

The three walked back home with their shopping, knowing that after what they'd been through, they could handle almost anything Shutendoji could throw at them.

"But her aim is getting better!" The man who had attacked Joshua had just finished telling a joke to Shutendoji, who was laughing. "Ah, Bisgeo," he said, "a wit as always." The subordinate walked in. "You again.." said Shutendoji, staring down the nervous man who was missing some fingers. "What's the news this time?" he asked.

The man hesitated, before finally taking a deep breath and saying "The raccoon is dead." Shutendoji stood up and walked over. "I knew I shouldn't have hired that animal. Hey-ho. You live, you learn. But apparently you didn't learn. Now you know what needs to happen.

"Y-yes sir..." said the subordinate, accepting his fate as his boss unloaded a round into his skull. "Shit.." said Bisgeo. "I thought I killed the American. Shall I try again?"

"Don't worry, Bisgeo." replied Shutendoji. "We still have the Specialist Squad. Dr Burandi, Jinn and Tannick, Champagnos, Bieta and Vadkur. If they fail, you're up."

"But I think that these people will kill them."

Preview!

 **Hey there! It's Akahito, bringing you the preview. Next time, we investigate the doctor's office in town and find some strange secrets! What kind? Find out next time!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Do You Have An Appointment?

Last time, Joshua, Akahito and Haru fought the deadly Stand Down with the Sickness and only managed to defeat it by killing its user. After returning with the groceries, they all slept and woke up the next morning to meet and talk.

"So, any clues on how to find Shutendoji?" asked Joshua. "Nothing." replied Haru. "None of his subordinates wanna talk." Akahito had been sitting there, looking out of it. "You okay?" asked Haru. "Hell no, I'm not okay. I think I picked up some kind of illness from that raccoon."

"I'll take you to get some medicine." said Haru. "There's a doctor's office in town. Joshua, can you stay here and look at the notes we've made?" Haru and Akahito left, leaving Joshua to figure something out.

The notes read "Secretive figure - Has contacts everywhere - Somehow always knows where we are - Is hunting us - Anyone could be working for him."

Meanwhile, the siblings were talking. "I remember last time we came here." mentioned Haru. "So do I." Akahito replied. "I remember us getting our Stands at the same time a few days after visiting here." They looked at each other in shock. "You don't think..." said Haru. "It must be." Akahito responded. "She must be the reason for all these Stand users. We need to investigate what she could be doing." They rushed towards the doctor's office and stumbled inside.

Dr Ayame Burandi had been a doctor for ten years and counting. During those ten years, she had cured as many patients as she could, like a good doctor should. However, she would inject every patient with some strange serum. A few days later, they would have their Stand.

No one knew why and whenever they came in to ask, the doctor happened to be out on important business. She had been working for Shutendoji and the reason she did this was to create as many Stand users as possible for Shutendoji's forces. Now, she had the two Nonomuras in her office. The two who were Shutendoji's top priority to kill.

Akahito whispered a plan to Haru while they waited. It involved Akahito going in and Haru investigating in the back to find something that could prove their theory.

Akahito went into the office and told the doctor what had happened. "I'll have to give you a shot." she said, just as she did to every patient. Dr Burandi went into her cupboard but instead of pulling out her Stand serum, she pulled out a mixture of acids. She was planning to murder Akahito there and then.

Meanwhile, Haru was snooping around in the back, only finding medicines and other doctor's supplies. Unbeknownst to her, a small orange creature was hiding in a bottle and watching her every move.

"Hold still now. This won't hurt a bit." she said, a maniacal smile on her face. Akahito had suspected something to be up but he had no proof. As the needle came towards him, he pulled out a cloth and the needle stabbed it. The cloth melted away.

"I knew that wasn't a normal shot." said Akahito. "You gonna tell me what's going on or do I have to fight you?" He summoned Spaghetti Junction to his arms. "I won't tell you shit, Akahito Nonomura! The boss wants you dead, so dead you'll be! I, the first member of the Specialist Squad, will guarantee it! And by the way, Harukichi, you won't find anything in there!"

Haru froze. How did she know? Her question was answered when the orange creature exited the bottle of medicine and landed on the doctor's head. "My Stand, Feel Good Inc was keeping an eye out in there. I know you were looking for my Stand Serum!"

Stand Stats

Name - Feel Good Inc

Host - Dr Ayame Burandi

Ability - Strengthen anything it enters.

Stats

Destructive power - N/A

Speed - N/A

Range - Can only work inside someone

Durability - B

Precision - N/A

Potential - C

"Stand Serum. So that's what you call it." said Akahito. "You're gonna spill more, whether you like it or not." "Just try and make me!" replied the doctor, opening her mouth for Feel Good Inc to enter. "My beautiful Stand's ability is to strengthen anything it enters. For example, if it entered a mildly spicy curry, the curry would proceed to blow the mouth off the eater."

"It can also enter people, by the way! Which is what you're seeing now." Dr Burandi grabbed some scalpels and threw them so hard that one flew straight through the wall. "This is what it can do to me!" She rushed at Akahito with a sharp syringe and almost hit when the boy blocked and pushed her back. She proceeded the throw a punch, which knocked Akahito through the wall and into the back room.

Blur flew at the doctor, who threw a scalpel at it, grazing its wing and cutting Haru's arm. "How the hell.." said Haru in shock. "That's right!" replied Ayame. "I can attack Stands without even sending mine out whenever Feel Good inc is inside me!" She charged at Haru, scalpel in hand and stabbed her directly in the stomach. Luckily, she managed to grab the doctor's arm before she got a second stab. Ayame broke out quickly and was about to go in for the kill when Akahito jumped back through and punched the Doctor, causing her to drop the scalpel and lose all control of her arms and legs. She fell back onto the table and was stabbed in the back by all her sharp objects.

"Now, this is my final move!" Akahito exclaimed. He grabbed some syringes and threw them up, before punching them all, causing them to fly around randomly causing more items such as shelves and cabinets to fall on the doctor before all of the syringes to stab her. "I don't have a name for that attack yet." he said, posing. Luckily, the doctor was still barely alive. "Explain." said Haru. "Tell us about the Stand Serum".

"It can.. be taken from Stand users or relatives of them...using a syringe.. and put into a bottle. My own Stand was much larger but I did this to it a lot.. it was weakened. The serum can be injected into non-stand users to grant them an ability. A lot of the time, it'll be too weak to grant someone a Stand, so that's where Feel Good Inc comes in. It strengthens it to the point where it gives a Stand. No one has ever tried putting it into a Stand user...but..." She never got to finish her sentence. She was dead.

Haru and Akahito went home after stealing some medicine only to find Joshua gone. They assumed he was doing work on the notes and left it.

Meanwhile, Bisgeo was bringing in multiple cases of Stand Serum into Shutendoji's base. "Good, good." said Shutendoji. "With Dr Burandi dead, we'll need some of this for what I have planned.."

 ** _To Be Continued._** **Preview!** **Hey! Joshua again! Next time, I do some investigation on Crow Counter and look around his home to find anything relating to Shutendoji. But instead I find an entirely different surprise waiting for me.** **Next time - Inside a Criminal's Home**


	7. Chapter 7 - Inside a Criminal's Home

Previously, Akahito and Haru visited the office of Dr Ayame Burandi and found out about Stand Serum, a strange mixture that grants whoever is injected with it a Stand. Shutendoji also happens to be stocking up on it, but for what reason?

Meanwhile, Joshua had a bright idea. "Subordinates all around the city" was one of the notes. "Crow Counter's corpse!" he had exclaimed to himself. "That's still in the dumpster. Something might be there."

He dug around in the dumpster and found a driving license with his name on it! "Zoroku Sojito - Age 26" it read. It also had his address! "27 Maleebo Street." Joshua had rushed over to that house as soon as possible to find any secrets.

The American stood in the rickety old house. The dark wooden walls seemed unstable, like they could collapse at any time. There were peculiar wet patches everywhere. Rats zipped across the dusty carpet as bugs crawled up the walls. "Huh. Guess crime doesn't pay that well." Joshua said to himself. He took out a flashlight and wandered into the living room.

There was a sofa that had multiple stab marks in it as well as a table that had a hole punched through it. The carpet had muddy footprints all over it. The only thing clean was the TV, as Zoroku's Stand relied on a TV to work. Joshua knew he would find nothing here and moved on to the bedroom.

Bieta Yamamoto. Thirty years old. An almost deaf man who had been sent to look after Crow Counter's house after his death. He may seem harmless at first glance but if someone so much as brushed past him while working, he wouldn't hesitate to hospitalise them. Obviously, he was a great fit for Shutendoji's forces and quickly became a member of the Specialist Squad.

Joshua went into the man's bedroom where he finally found what he was looking for. A photo of Shutendoji! He appeared to be with his kidnapping victims, though the photo was very unclear. All he could see was that Shutendoji was quite tall and had dark black, mid length hair. The photo was too blurry for him to see anything else. There were also letters! They didn't show Shutendoji's real name, but went into detail about his plans and what he was going to do. He would read them when he got out of here.

Suddenly, a group of ants came out of nowhere and took the letters! Luckily, Joshua had slipped the photo into his bag before the ants came in. "Find what you're looking for.. Joshua Joestar?" said a voice, coming from the shadows.

A man with short, blonde dyed hair came out. He had a cold look in his eyes and had jars of exotic bugs around his waist. "You! Do you work for Shutendoji too?" said Joshua. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you, I'm rather deaf." All of a sudden, some hearing aids appeared in his ears. "Can you repeat that?" he said, mockingly.

"I asked if you worked for Shutendoji!" Joshua exclaimed. "Oh, yes." he replied. "Name's Bieta Yamamoto. Member of the Specialist Squad and my job is to guard this house from anyone trying to find any secrets. My little friends here seem to have done all that for me."

Joshua looked at him in confusion. "What the hell do you mean, your little friends?" he asked. "Oh, how rude of me. I never explained my ability. You see, kid, when you get to my age, you begin to appreciate nature around you and wonder about its secrets. Like insects. The way they work together seamlessly. The way they follow orders perfectly. The way their leader sets a great example. It's all so mesmerising! I always wondered what it would be like to be their leader, to be able to talk, listen to, command these wondrous creatures. It just so happens that my hearing aids are my Stand and they just so happen to grant me that ability, as well as curing my deafness! You see, that's my power! I call it.. Sound of the Underground!"

Stand Name - Sound of the Underground

Host - Bieta Yamamoto

Abilities - To control bugs and arachnids.

Stats

Strength - N/A

Speed - N/A

Range - Within speaking distance of the user.

Durability - A

Precision - N/A

Potential - C

Bieta opened a jar. "Now, my babies, destroy this boy!" The jar contained wasps, which began flying towards Joshua! "Cold Desert! Frozen Shield!" exclaimed the boy, as his Stand held up a table and froze it, blocking the wasps. However, they began to fly around, stinging Joshua until he managed to run away outside, freezing the door shut.

He thought he was safe out there when l of a sudden, he heard a strange noise, almost like chewing. Hundreds of termites were eating through the wall and the wasps flew through again! Cold Desert froze the floor to keep the termites in place before melting the wasps. However, Joshua wasn't prepared for an attack of a black widow spider from right behind him!

"Do you like her?" asked Bieta. "She's my most prized creature in my army. Took me a lot of struggle to get her to join me. Y'know, black widows are cool. They can kill a human pretty easily. Do you wanna see?" During this speech, the spider had been crawling up Joshua, who was staying still, making the creature think he was a tree. "Now, Susan, bite down!" called out the man. Just as the spider was about to bite, Cold Desert knocked her off, freezing her before stamping on the spider, leaving it as a shattered mess.

"NOOOOOOO! SUUUUSAAAAAAN!" cried out Bieta, the look in his eyes turning completely crazy. "You'll pay for that. FUCKING DIE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He threw two more jars on the ground. One of them contained a group of fire ants who would bite down on Joshua's skin and make him distracted while the other contained a scorpion.

The fire ants struck first, climbing into Joshua's clothes and biting down, causing immense irritation. Joshua began scratching at all the bites, causing him to become distracted. Meanwhile, the scorpion plunged its needle into Joshua, causing him to fall over, paralysed.

"Now, Joshua Joestar, this is the end!" said Bieta, laughing. _"No... it can't be."_ Joshua thought. _"I can't move. My limbs won't respond. Neither will Cold Desert. This can't be the end of my life. I can't fail so early into my quest."_ All of a sudden, the socrpion on top of Joshua, poised to kill was thrown away and Bieta had been punched away.

"We thought you might need our help." said Akahito, as he and Haru posed together in the corner.

 ** _To Be Continued_**

 **Preview!**

 **Haru here! Next time, we help Joshua beat up this piece-of-shit bug guy in Sojito's house. However, his attacks are ferocious and could be the end of us if we don't focus! Will we survive and lay the smackdown on this asshole? Or will our mission end early? Find out next time!**

 **Next time - Inside a Criminal's Home Part 2**


	8. Update!

Hello, it's Bisgerino. I probably won't be coming out with regular updates over the holiday season, but I might be able to squeak out a bonus chapter or two.


End file.
